Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthotic device, and more specifically to a brace used to immobilize a joint. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foot brace that is placed over a conventional footwear boot to prevent extension or flexion of the foot, enabling use of the boot while protecting the Achilles tendon or ankle during healing.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, severe heel and ankle injuries were first treated by encasement in a heavy plaster cast until healing was complete. Subsequent medical studies suggested the desirability of having the patient begin walking at an early stage of rehabilitation. The heavy plaster casts were modified by adding load bearing inserts to enable ambulatory patient movement. Although encouraged by their doctor and therapist to begin walking, these heavy plaster casts were not pleasant for the patient—in addition to the various discomforts of rigid casts, the weight of the cast when walking tended to cause fatigue and place strains on the affected leg muscles.
The development of plastics offered brace shops the ability to provide strong, rugged braces that were easily molded. Continued innovation in such braces resulted in the creation of various types of “walkers.” Depending upon their design and foot/leg retention mechanisms, the majority of walkers were successful in substituting for the initially-used rigid casts during rehabilitation. These plastic walkers were much lighter than the rigid plaster casts, offering considerable improvement in patient mobility and agility. Additionally, the walker could be removed at bedtime and during inactive periods, allowing the patient to bring some level of normalcy during this recovery period.
The majority of such walkers provide a “foot bed” to support the foot and a pair of struts extending upwardly from the base to provide support to the ankle and lower leg. Straps extending from the base secure the foot and various straps wrapping around the braces and lower leg maintain the lower leg in position between the struts. Some walkers provide for a removable foot and ankle encasing boot providing the foot some protection during use of the walker.
Ankle and heel injuries can require months of healing time before recovery is complete. The placement of some level of weight-bearing load on the injured joint assists in the healing process for the bones, ligaments, and tendons. Of course, the application of too much weight or an appropriate weight but too quickly or in the wrong direction can reinjure the joint, extending the rehabilitation process. The “walker” braces enable mobility; however, they do not provide much in the way of an enclosure for protecting the foot. A need exists to permit patients to progress towards more conventional footwear while maintaining protection over the healing joint and related tissue.